Sharptooth (character)
This large male ''Tyrannosaurus'' was the main antagonist in The Land Before Time. He first appeared when Littlefoot and Cera were playing together in a swamp. A chase ensued, during which Littlefoot inadvertantly blinded Sharptooth in his right eye with a thorn-covered vine. He had just begun to resume his pursuit of the two children when Littlefoot's Mother intercepted him. In the ensuing fight, Sharptooth jumped onto the elder Longneck's back and tore off some of her flesh. She managed to dislodge him and knock him back, but as the herbivores attempted to escape, a massive earthquake struck the area. Quickly recovering, Sharptooth chased after Littlefoot and Cera again, even managing to flip them onto the back of his foot, but at that moment the quake tore the ground beneath him apart, and he slid down the slope into his would-be prey. When the children yelled for help, Littlefoot's Mother came to the rescue, knocking Sharptooth into the chasm below in the process. Littlefoot's Mother died later that night, having taken mortal blows from Sharptooth. Later, after falling into the "Big Underground" herself, Cera found Sharptooth's apparently dead body. Thinking him dead, Cera poked fun at him until he suddenly awoke, having only been knocked out, and she fled in terror as the beast rose behind her. Shortly afterwards, she met up with Littlefoot and his new friends, Ducky and Petrie, and explained her encounter with Sharptooth (lying about her bravery while doing so). While Ducky and Petrie believed Cera immediately, Littlefoot was convinced that Sharptooth had been killed, a belief he held until, one morning, beast himself ambushed the gang (by then including Spike). The next day, after the gang had escaped a volcanic region which Cera had led them into, Littlefoot, Ducky, Petrie, and Spike were swimming in a deep lake when they saw Sharptooth nearby. Littlefoot, gussing that Sharptooth couldn't swim, came up with a plan to get rid of the monster for good. Baiting him with Ducky, they set their plan into motion. However, even after Sharptooth accidentally helped Petrie master his flight abilities, the plan was seemingly doomed to fail until Cera (whom the others had left behind due to her shame in taking them the wrong way before) arrived and helped push Sharptooth off the cliff they were on. In a final act, Sharptooth attempted to take Petrie down with him, but the Flyer somehow managed to escape him as he plunged into the lake to his doom. Trivia *Many fans of the new TV series believe that the current main villain, Red Claw, is the original Sharptooth. The fact that both have injured eyes and are especially feared gives good evidence to support these claims. However, Red Claw is gray in color and has a scar down the left side of his face, absent from the original Sharptooth who is more dark green and keeps his damaged right eye closed. The main dinosaurs also drowned the original with a giant rock so by the time they saw Red Claw the original Sharptooh was long dead. *A junior novelization of the original film cited vengeance for Sharptooth's damaged eye as his motivation. *Sharptooth is believed to have been hostile to everyone he has ever met, friend and foe alike. *Sharptooth appears to possess a supernatural level of strength, durability, and athleticism, even for a Tyrannosaurus, as shown by him crawling through sharp thorns after Littlefoot and Cera with nary a scratch, withstanding multiple blows to the face from Littlefoot's mother, slamming his head through solid rock with no apparent ill effects, and surviving a long drop into the canyon opened up by the earthquake. He is also shown to be capable of massive leaps, even jumping straight up into the air onto a cliff at the film's climax, as well as apparently being able to see just fine despite having only one good eye. *It is rumored that this Sharptooth may have also been the one that was defeated by "the Lone Dinosaur", as it would explain his reputation for cruelty. *Sharptooth was the first of his kind to be named in The Land Before Time media. *Sharptooth being named after what he is makes people wonder about his real name. Category:Villains Category:Sharpteeth Category:One-Movie only characters Category:Characters who don't talk Category:Deceased characters Category:Antagonists